Tokay
by Belacquagirl
Summary: "Your mother, she was passionate too. She and your father, they fell in love as soon's they met." - Ever wondered how did Mrs. Coulter and Lord Asriel fell in love? Read it and find out ;)


She laughed, maybe even harder than she should. She composed herself and looked around for a moment, afraid that people might be staring.

He refilled her glass and she thanked him. She looked at his piercing blue eyes, had she noticed them when they first met? Yes, she remembered it was that that called her attention to him. Her eyes drifted down to his strong features, the tough line of his jaw, his smile, his lips, soft and appealing... She shook her head slightly. Yes, she certainly had had too much to drink.

"I must say I was surprised by your invitation" she said as she ran her fingers on the delicate crystal of her glass "we met so briefly at the ball."

"Yes. After being away for so long, I needed to make my way back to society's presence, and what better way to do it than having dinner with a beautiful woman who knows everyone?" He chuckled and took one more sip from his glass "Besides, as you said yourself, we met so briefly."

She let out a tiny, mysterious smile and she noticed his snow leopard daemon standing up for a moment. The hidden meaning in his words were obvious, she had been courted too many times already to know. Perhaps the Tokay was making he say too much, although he didn't seem the kind of man to lose control, even when not sober.

"So, tell me Lord Asriel, why have you run from society's good company for so long?" She rested her chin upon her fingers delicately.

"I've never been much of a fan of people's way of living here in the city. I much rather prefer my studies than unpleasant company."

"And yet, here you are." her soft voice said teasingly.

"I never said I didn't rejoice company, as long it is a good one."

"Well, then a politician ball does not sound to me as a good place for you to be at." she whispered and he smiled.

"Unfortunately, sometimes a man must do things he would prefer to avoid. In order to keep my patrons for my expeditions, I must endure events such as those during my stay;" he chuckled "but I may assure you, Mrs. Coulter, this time was not the least as unpleasant as my imagination would make it to be."

He looked at her meaningfully and she couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Indeed, the other night was the most pleasant ball I had the pleasure to attend."

Their eyes met, talking silently for a few moments.

"You dance marvellously" he stated.

"Nonsense. I dance as well as any other politician wife."

Marisa had never been a modest; she knew quite well which her best qualities were and, dancing wasn't amongst them. In this case, she was just average. Of course, it still helped to impress a man, but it was nothing more than a leverage to help her beauty and seduction.

"But no other politician wife knows how to make a conversation _and_ dance as well as you do. Consequently, you're way above them in both ways."

She simply smiled, she couldn't deny it was true.

"You know, I quite rarely call a woman out to dinner. And yet, you got me intrigued." she looked deep into his eyes so he'd explain further, her curiosity sparkled "I could swear you'd be another empty-headed girl, born with the means but not the will to make something more of yourself."

"Well, as you may see, it is quite the opposite, my Lord."

"Looks are deceiving."

She smiled and drank a sip more. She knew she shouldn't and, at the same time, she had gone too far already to worry about the effects of one more glass on her.

They finished their glasses amidst the most pleasant conversation about the latest discoveries on the scientific field and Lord Asriel's most recent expedition. Time went by too quickly and, when they realised it was too late into the night to still be at a restaurant, none of them wished to leave.

They made the journey to her house in silence. She stared out of the car's window, nonetheless, she didn't miss the constant glimpses he shot in her direction, just as her dear Golden Monkey didn't miss his daemon's agitation.

He took her to the front door.

"That was a lovely evening, thank you." she whispered in her soft, intoxicating voice. He smiled.

"Indeed it was. I do hope you'd allow me one more. After all, you barely told me about London's foreign affairs and of those in charge for it."

She giggled.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee? I'd love to listen more about your next expedition. Maybe, I'd know who would be willing to become your next patron."

She opened the door and stepped aside, allowing him in. He looked around the cubicle for a moment. This was a place he had never even considered coming, for he was far from being fond of Edward Coulter.

He looked at her dark brown eyes; they were gorgeous and sparkled with a vitality and fire Asriel had never seen before. Her fair skin seemed soft and flawless and her lips... Her lips appealed so much to him, it was almost a sin to deny himself such a pleasure. He smirked at the thought. Sure, this was a good definition for sin, not the preposterous lie that the Magisterium preached.

And she longed for him too, he could see it even though she tried to hide. He saw that look in her eyes, a look he hadn't once seen at the ball to her husband. She hadn't turned away his double meaning words (and he knew she was aware of the hidden desire in them), although she also hadn't leaned in. But this invitation... Was it her subtle, concealed way of saying yes? They both felt the attraction between them, so why postpone what would surely come to be?

He leaned into her as she turned back to him. His hands held her neck softly and his lips touched hers. He felt her tense at first before leaning in, sinking further into the kiss.


End file.
